The purpose of this study is to assess the value of the laser in removal of arteriosclerotic plaque from blood vessels. The proposed research would evaluate the currently available lasers for wavelength, energy, and power that are efficacious in the removal of plaque in human cadaver vessels and damaged rabbit vessels. The latter method would involve inducing plaque formation followed by laser removal and subsequent short and long term followup employing histopathological examination. It is the primary goal of this proposal to determine if this method of approaching the control of arteriosclerosis is feasible, and has minimal negative effects. The final year of study would involve human trials only if the results of the initial two years were positive. The unique equipment of the NIH Laser Biotechnology Resource (LAMP) would be used in this study.